Jealousy
by brittana11
Summary: Santana and Brittany have been together for awhile until a rumor goes around that forces one of them to make a difficult decision. Is it the right one or will they both regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by a guest reviewer back in March. I finally got to writing it and I hope you all like it.**

 **Jealousy**

Santana marches down the halls of McKinley with a scowl on her face. This isn't that unusual as everyone knows Santana's always grumpy in the morning. What is unusual is there isn't a blonde ray of sunshine walking next to her. No you see that blonde ray of sunshine Brittany Pierce won't even speak to Santana which is why Santana's so fucking pissed. This whole mess started last week by one Rachel Berry. Yes it's totally Rachel's fault that Santana no longer has Brittany on her arm or can even call her hers.

 **Flashback last week**

"Hey babe," Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek as she sits in the car.

"Sanny, I can't believe you missed Puck's party, it wasn't fun without you." Brittany pouts.

"I'm sorry Britt, but it's your fault I was grounded all weekend." Santana says backing out of Brittany's driveway.

"How is it my fault that you snuck out of your house at one in the morning to come over to mine only to be caught by my mom?" Brittany asks really confused.

"Because you were pouting I could hear when you called after you woke from your nightmare." Santana says chuckling.

She loves her somewhat ditsy girlfriend even though she's quite forgetful about a lot of things. The thing is that she's so serious all the time it's nice to be able to relax and Britt does that for her. As long as she can remember Britt's always been at her side, calming her down and just making her happy.

"San you have your thinking face on again." Brittany says hating the silence.

"Sorry babe, I'm just thinking how much I love you." Santana says reaching for her hand to kiss it.

"It's fine Sanny, I love hearing you tell me that you love me." Brittany says flashing a huge smile.

Brittany absolutely loves her girlfriend. No one else (aside from her parents) call her smart, actually listen to what she says and tries to understand it. You see she really is smart she just thinks differently than anyone else.

"Well I will always tell you that I love you." Santana says causing Brittany to smile again.

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany says.

The rest of the ride to school Brittany fills her girlfriend in on what happened at Puck's party. Who hooked up with who, who got completely wasted and made a fool out of themselves and most important who she danced with.

"I danced most of the time with Mike, Tina, Sam and Mercedes." Brittany tells her. "I ended up leaving with as I couldn't find Quinn. I'm sad thought that I didn't get to give you a special dance like I normally do." she says pouting.

"I'm off grounding tomorrow and then you can give it to me." Santana says gulping imagining what her very sexy girlfriend has planned.

"Cool," Brittany says bouncing in her seat as Santana pulls into their parking spot.

Santana jumps out and runs over to Brittany's door, opening it for her.

"Thanks babe," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

She smiles cause yeah her amazing girlfriend loves her chivalrous ways.

"Come on B, we'd better get to class before we're late." Santana says leading her into the school.

"Can't we skip?" Brittany pouts.

"No babe, I don't want either of us grounded now that I'm almost off of being grounded." Santana says kissing her cheek.

"Fine, but we're going out to lunch today." Brittany seriously says.

"Okay," Santana says never one to argue with her girlfriend.

Santana walks Brittany to her first class history.

"I'll be here when the bell rings." Santana says leaning against the lockers and pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you San." Brittany moans into the kiss.

"Love you too now go to class." Santana says pushing her into her class.

Santana watches her go to her seat before heading off to her own class. Arriving ten minutes late to her Chem class, she waves to the teacher and heads to her seat. Being the captain of the Cheerios she can arrive late to class and no one questions it.

"Did you hear what happened at Puck's party?" June a junior Cheerio whispers to her friend Cara.

I was there and saw it." Cara whispers.

Santana frowns wondering what happened; Brittany didn't tell her any huge thing happened at the party.

"Yeah I feel so bad for Santana." Cara says and Santana perks up.

She hadn't been paying attention until she heard her name.

"I can't believe Brittany cheated on her with that linebacker from Dalton Geoff." June whispers looking over to the side.

"I know right," Cara whispers. "I saw them dancing together."

That's all Santana hears before she stands up and runs out of the classroom. She runs and runs unsure of what to think until she finds herself in the choir room. Slouching in a chair, her head falls into her hands.

She doesn't want to believe what those two Cheerios were saying, but she knows Brittany has been known to get really horny and wants sex when she gets really drunk. After all that's how Santana started having sex with the blonde in the first place. It breaks her heart to think that her Brittany would cheat on her. Shaking her head, she decides not to believe it at least until she hears it from a more reliable source. Take a deep breath; she brushes away some tears that had started to form.

"Santana?!" a surprised Rachel Berry says shocked to find anyone in the choir room.

"What Berry," Santana says in her harshest voice.

"Rachel what's the hold-oh hi Santana." Kurt says backing away slightly when he sees the Latina.

"God you two are losers I'm leaving." Santana says getting up to head to the door.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Rachel says figuring out that Santana must be upset about the fact that Brittany cheated on her.

"What are you blabbering on about?" Santana growls.

"It's nothing," Kurt says trying to pull Rachel away.

Rachel being the talkative, honest person she is decides to continue anyway.

"Well it's pretty well known by anyone that was at Puck's party over the weekend that Brittany was very flirty with a young man from Dalton. He was invited by Blaine and-"

"Get to the point Berry." Santana growls dreading what she's about to hear.

"Everyone's talking about how Brittany cheated on you. I saw her go upstairs with the guy." Rachel tells her.

At hearing this Santana falls to the ground. She starts silently crying. She can't believe that Brittany cheated on her.

"Go!" Santana shouts standing up.

The look in her eye causes Rachel to run out the door terrified following Kurt.

Santana growls as she texts Brittany to meet her in the choir room. All she can think of is how Brittany betrayed her. She goes from being sad to pissed the fuck off in two minutes. When Brittany finally walks in she's in her ragey place.

"I can't fucking believe you would do this to me!" Santana shouts the minute Brittany walks in.

"The duck kissed a horse." Brittany says trying to defuse the situation.

"Shut the fuck up about ducks!" Santana shouts losing her temper with Brittany for the first time.

"Don't yell at me," Brittany softly says walking towards her trying to give her a hug.

Santana backs away from her trying to stay mad at the blonde, but her innocent face is causing her to crack and tears start flowing again.

"How…could…..you." Santana chokes as she sobs.

"Sanny I don't know what you are talking about." Brittany says scrunching her nose.

"Don't deny it Britt, Rachel told me what happened at Puck's party." Santana sobs turning away.

"San I told you what happened at Puck's party." Brittany says frowning.

"Don't fucking lie to me." Santana says wiping away her tears. "You fucking cheated on me." she shouts.

"Sanny-"

"No don't fucking try to deny it. Rachel saw you and so did the fucking rest of the school." Santana shouts.

"I didn't cheat on you." Brittany says starting to cry as she can see what's going on happen.

"I don't believe you." Santana says turning away from the blonde.

"I would never cheat on you." Brittany begs grabbing Santana.

"We both know you like sex and have cheated before." Santana says.

"I've never cheated on you and I never would. You have to believe me." Brittany says.

"I'm sorry B, but I think we should break up. I can't trust you anymore." Santana says full on crying now.

"Yes you can, you can believe me when I tell you I didn't cheat on you." Brittany begs.

"No," Santana says crying as she heads out.

"I love you and I didn't cheat on you." Brittany shouts after her now ex-girlfriend.

She falls to her knees sobbing. She knows that her stubborn ex-girlfriend won't change her mind now that she's made it up. It breaks her heart that the Latina doesn't believe her. She's never given her now ex-girlfriend any reason to doubt her or not believe her. She doesn't know how long she stays there sobbing before someone comes in.

"Are you okay?" Jewel a new student who just got put on the Cheerios says.

"No, my girlfriend just broke up with me." Brittany sniffles.

"That sucks, do you want to talk about it or just have some company?" Jewel asks.

"Talking sounds nice." Brittany says sitting up. "I'm Brittany by the way."

"I know we're on the Cheerios together, I'm Jewel." Jewel says.

At first they just start talking about their lives, what they like to do during their free time and how crazy they think Sue is.

"I can't believe she tried to shoot you out of a canon." Jewel says.

"Yeah, San got her mom to stop that." Brittany tells her new friend.

"So I take it Santana is your ex-girlfriend?" Jewel asks.

"Yes," Brittany sadly says.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Jewel softly asks.

"I'm honestly really confused on what happened. She started yelling about me cheating which I didn't and then she wouldn't believe me. I've never given her a reason not to believe me." Brittany says.

"That really sucks." Jewel says.

"Thanks for listening; maybe we can have lunch together. I could really use a friend and you've been really nice to me." Brittany says.

"Sure I'll meet you outside the lunchroom." Jewel tells her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

Two days that's how long it's been since Santana broke up with Brittany and everyone can tell that something is wrong with the two women. All Brittany does is cry every time she sees Santana, who in turn frowns and heads the other way. The blond hadn't tried to convince her ex-girlfriend to take her back knowing how stubborn she is. Santana on the other hand feels bad that she's caused the blonde to cry, but won't change her mind since she can't stand cheaters.

"It's okay Brittany; I'll walk you to class." Jewel says who has become Brittany's new protector.

"Thanks J for all your help." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Jewel's waist.

"No problem, I like having you as a friend. Being new it's been hard to make friends." Jewel says.

"Well I'm glad to be your friend." Brittany says.

Quinn frowns when she sees Brittany snuggled into the new Cheerio. She doesn't get what's going on, but is going to get to the bottom of this. Walking over to Brittany and Jewel, she smiles at them.

"Hey Britt," Quinn says.

"Hey Q, this is my new friend Jewel." Brittany says.

Both women say hi to each other before Quinn turns back to Brittany.

"What's going on with you and Santana?" Quinn asks.

"She broke up with me, she thinks I cheated on her at Puck's party and won't believe me." Brittany sniffles trying not to cry.

"But you didn't, I saw you leave with Mike and Tina after dancing for hours." Quinn says frowning.

"Apparently a rumor is going around that I slept with some guy from Dalton." Brittany sobs falling into Quinn's open arms.

Quinn groans, she was the one who went upstairs with a guy from Dalton. How anyone thought she was Brittany is completely absurd.

"Don't worry B, I'll go set Santana straight." Quinn tells her sobbing friend.

"But she won't believe you, I know it." Brittany says pouting.

"I'll make her." Quinn says giving Brittany another hug before leaving.

"Do you think she'll be able to?" Jewel asks worried that she'll lose Brittany.

What the blonde doesn't know is that her new friend has a huge crush on her and wants to date her. Not that Jewel plans to tell her any time soon.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not going to get back with her. She didn't trust me." Brittany says crossing her arms.

Meanwhile across the school by the gym is where Quinn finds Santana talking to Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel.

"You're a fucking idiot." Quinn growls shoving Santana.

"Hey," Santana says shoving Quinn back.

"I can't believe your stupid ass broke up with Brittany." Quinn says glaring at her.

"You don't know anything, you've been gone the last few days. Everyone was talking about it." Santana growls not wanting to deal with talking about Brittany.

"Oh I know about it." Quinn shouts. "I talked to Brittany earlier."

"Of course you would side with her!" Santana shouts.

"Because you're being an idiot!" Quinn shouts back.

At this point the hallway is crammed with students all waiting to see if a full on fight breaks out.

"She cheated on me Q." Santana says falling to her knees. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Believe her," Quinn softly says. "She didn't cheat on you. I would know, I saw her leave with Mike and Tina. Plus I was the one who went upstairs with Geoff."

"WHAT!?" Santana shouts looking up at Quinn.

"Geoff is a friend and I was helping him to the bathroom as he was really drunk." Quinn says.

"So Britt didn't cheat on me?" Santana says in disbelief.

"No, I was with her the whole night until she left, there's no way she could have." Quinn tells her.

"Shit!" Santana shouts. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Yeah shit is right." Quinn says. "And you'd better hurry up, she's been hanging out with that new girl Jewel. I think she might try to make a move on Britt."

"Over my dead body." Santana shouts pangs of jealousy shooting through her.

With that Santana takes off down the hall to beg Brittany for forgiveness. Quinn turns to Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes.

"What I don't understand is how any of you could spread such a disgusting rumor." Quinn says. "Rachel you better pray to god that Brittany takes her back cause I'm pretty sure she's going to blame you." she says before leaving to go watch Santana grovel.

"Oh shit, I'm dead."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt," Santana shouts finally having found her.

It had only taken her three periods to find her.

"Santana," Brittany shortly says.

She stops with Jewel who is right next to her and turns to face Santana.

"Um….can we talk alone?" Santana asks.

"I guess," Brittany says frowning.

Santana smirks at Jewel as Brittany leads her over to a spear classroom.

"So what do you want?" Brittany asks.

"Listen Britt, I'm very sorry about not believing you." Santana starts. "I should have believed you when you told me you didn't cheat on me."

"Yes you should have." Brittany says.

"I'll do anything you want, please just take me back. I love you so much." Santana says falling to her knees.

"I love you too San, but I can't get back together with you." Brittany sadly says.

"What!?" Santana shouts jumping up.

She thought that she could beg a little and Brittany would forgive her. Maybe be still mad, but forgive her and take her back, but no now that bitch Jewel seems to have wormed her way in.

"Well you didn't believe me which means you don't trust me. We can't date if you don't trust me." Brittany tells her.

"Please it's because you're dating that bitch-"

"Stop!" Brittany shouts causing Santana to shut her mouth. "I'm not dating anyone nor am I looking to date anyone. Now I'm going to leave."

Santana watches dumfounded as the only person she's ever loved walks away from her.

"Shit," Santana says to herself. "I really fucked up."

Brittany walks over to Jewel who is waiting for her.

"What did she want?" Jewel asks trying to keep jealously out of her voice.

"Just to apologize and to get back together." Brittany says.

"Oh," Jewel softly says.

"I'm going to make her really work for it." Brittany says smirking.

"So you're going to get back together?" Jewel asks feeling dejected.

"Of course I am, I love her. I just need her to show me that I can trust her to trust me again." Brittany says.

"Oh,"

 **End Flashback**

Santana shoves a freshman out of her way as she marches down the hall. She's extra pissed off as she just saw Brittany and Jewel walking together. It pisses her off whenever she sees Jewel who has been doing her job of taking care of Brittany during school. She's on a mission to find Rachel and hurt her for making her lose the light of her life.

"Berry!" Santana shouts when she spots the smaller girl.

Rachel makes some kind of squeaking noise and runs as fast as she can away.

"I'm going to get you Berry!" Santana shouts not bothering to chase after her.

Quinn who's been watching Santana since Brittany told her no and feels like she needs to help before Santana hurts somebody.

"Kurt I need your help." Quinn says grabbing the boy as he walks pass her.

"I tried to get Rachel away!" Kurt shouts ducking.

"Kurt, I'm not going to hurt you." Quinn calmly says. "But I need your help. We need to get Santana and Brittany back together for the sake of everyone."

"I guess, I heard she made a teacher cry yesterday." Kurt says.

"She did which is why we need to help her get Brittany back no matter what." Quinn says.

"Agreed, I have a few ideas." Kurt says smiling.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany walks out to her car with Jewel. She has a smile on her face from all the cute things Santana has been doing for her. It started with a cute note and a rose in her locker. Then in her math class Santana commandeered the loud speaker and sang her a love slash sorry song. During lunch Santana brought her, her favorite lunch and to top in all off a huge box of dots. And lastly during her free period she got a dozen lilies, her favorite flower. She's making Santana work hard, but she's happy to know how much the other girl likes her.

"I can't believe she thinks flowers are enough." Jewel rants for Brittany.

"Oh please this is just the start for her." Brittany says knowing how Santana's mind works.

Jewel grinds her teeth jealous that Brittany still wants her ex and not her.

"Aren't you lucky." Jewel forces herself to say.

Brittany doesn't like how attached Jewel has become to her. Sure she knows that she's awesome, but she doesn't need someone attached to her.

"Yes I am," Brittany says smiling as a limo pulls up next to her.

"Ms. Pierce," the driver says pulling up next to her.

"Yes," Brittany says.

"I'm here to take you to a surprise." the diner tells her.

This causes Jewel to frown as she knows who sent the limo.

"Um….okay," Brittany says waving to Jewel as she gets in.

"Damn," Jewel says under her breath as Brittany is driven away. "That bitch is going to get Brittany back."

Jewel has hated Santana since she arrived at the school since Santana was dating Brittany.

"So where are we going?" Brittany asks the driver as she looks out the window.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." the driver tells her.

"Santana's sure trying to outdo herself this time." Brittany says smiling.

"Ms. Lopez was very specific as to what she wanted me to do." the driver says hoping to head off any questions.

"Of course she was." Brittany says noticing that they are pulling into Quinn's driveway. "Why are we at Quinn's house?"

Before the driver can reply the door is thrown open and Brittany is yanked out.

"What the-"

"Hey Britt we only have an hour to get you ready." Kurt says as Quinn drags Brittany into the house.

"Kurt? Quinn? What's going on?" Brittany asks as she's shoved on the couch.

"Kurt's deciding what you should wear and I'm doing your hair and makeup." Quinn informs her.

"Oh," Brittany says shocked that Santana would ask for their help.

"We offered to help." Quinn explains. "I didn't realize she had a plan, but once I heard it I knew I had to help."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Brittany asks pouting.

"Nope, but I know you'll like it." Quinn says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all have enjoyed.**

Brittany gasps when the limo pulls in front of a very expensive restaurant.

"Where here Ms. Pierce," the driver says parking and getting out of the limo to open her door.

"Thank you," Brittany says looking around for Santana.

"This way Ms. Pierce," the waiter says.

She follows him to a private back section where a table for two is set up in the center of the room. She smiles as Santana gets up and walks over to her.

"You look breath taking." Santana says.

"San," Brittany bashfully says.

"Please can we have a nice meal together." Santana begs thinking Brittany doesn't want to.

"Of course we can." Brittany softly says.

"Good," Santana says holding out her chair.

"Thank you." Brittany says taking a seat.

Santana takes the seat across from her and orders red wine for both of them, thanking god for fake ID's. They're both wearing long strapless dresses. Santana's is red with lace around the neckline and Brittany's is baby blue. Brittany stares at her for several minutes waiting for Santana to say something.

"Should we talk now or later?" Santana asks.

"I don't know, am I going to get up and leave after I hear what you have to say?" Brittany asks her.

"No Britt, I promise you won't." Santana softly says.

"Okay, you can talk now then." Brittany says staring out her.

"Britt it's been three weeks since I royally screwed up by breaking up with you." Santana starts taking a swig of wine. "I know I should have believed you. You've never given me a reason not to, but I was an idiot who believed a rumor that was being spread around the school."

"You should know better than to believe rumors since almost all of them are false. Brittany scolds her.

"I know baby, but when Rachel told me she saw you go upstairs with some guy that's all I could think of. The way we use to be with boys it made me scared." Santana says reaching across the table for Brittany's hands. "I screwed up and I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away, but I need to know if I at least still stand a chance."

"Oh San, you're the only one for me." Brittany says reaching across the table and cupping her face. "I'm sorry if I made you believe that I didn't love you or want you. You're the only person I've ever loved."

Santana just smiles at this, yeah Britt still loves her which means they will be getting back together soon.

"I want you to know I'm very sorry and will do anything to prove to you that I do trust you." Santana says.

"I know you will." Brittany softly says. "Now order for us, I'm starving and I have to be home by ten."

"Britt it's only seven, I doubt it will take us more than an hour to finish eating." Santana says.

"Maybe, but I plan on making good use of the limo and that will take two hours." Brittany says smirking.

"Waiter, put a rush on this." Santana says pointing at the first thing on the menu.

Brittany chuckles as Santana yells at the waiter to hurry, she's about to get lucky. She's not sure if she should agree for them to date yet or not, but she is horny as hell and wants sex.

"You do know you have some more groveling to do before I completely forgive you right?" Brittany asks.

"I'm aware," Santana says smiling as their food arrives.

"Good,"

They quickly eat both wanting to have sex with the other. Santana throws a hundred down on the table before pulling Brittany out of the restaurant.

"Frank, please drive us around slowly for the next two hours." Santana says as he opens the door for them.

"Yes Ms. Lopez," Frank says closing the door.

Brittany shoves Santana down on the seat, kissing her hard.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to do that?" Brittany says sitting back on her heels.

"Trust me I do." Santana says pulling her back down into the kiss.

They make out for a half hour, slowly removing each other's clothes. Brittany lays on top of Santana kissing the Latina's neck as her hand makes it way between them.

"Fuck B, don't tease," Santana moans.

"You're sopping wet." Brittany says running her finger through her folds.

"Oh god," Santana moans.

"Tell me what you want." Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Fuck me Britt," Santana all but shouts.

Brittany smirks plunging two fingers into her causing her to moan. It doesn't take long before she's coming all over Brittany's hand.

"Damn B," Santana hoarsely says. "I'll return the favor when I regain my strength."

"You don't have to I came watching you come." Brittany says lying next to the Latina.

Santana snuggles into Brittany, lying her head on the blonde's chest.

"You do realize I'm picking you up tomorrow." Santana says.

"I figured," Brittany says. "Frank head to my house." she says into the intercom.

"Of course Ms. Pierce," Frank says.

"You're spending the night." Brittany tells her.

"Okay," Santana says smiling into Brittany's chest.

She's won her woman back and couldn't be happier. Sure it may take the blonde a while to say that they're girlfriends again, but she knows that it will happen and that's all she needs.

"You know you still have making up to me to do, but tonight I want to snuggle with you." Brittany tells her.

"I know," Santana says.

"Good now wrap your arms tighter around me, I want to snuggle more." Brittany says.

"I love you so much B." Santana says kissing the top of her head.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The following day when Santana walks into school she has a huge ass smile on her face as she has Brittany walking next to her. The student body, those who see them together breathe a sigh of relief. No one was looking forward to dealing with angry Santana for another day.

"You two both seem to be in a good mood. I take it, it went well last night?" Quinn asks.

"Of course we did Q." Brittany says smiling.

"That's great," Quinn says looking at Santana.

Brittany elbows Santana and nods to Quinn.

"Oh thanks for your help Q." Santana says thinking this is what she wants.

Both blondes shake their heads at the clueless Latina.

"I'm glad you two are back together." Quinn says smiling at her friends. "You're the only one who can keep hot head here calm." she tells Brittany.

"I know," Brittany says smiling.

The three of them walk to their lockers and Quinn and Santana starts talking. Brittany zones out and doesn't notice Jewel walk up to her.

"I thought I was picking you up." Jewel says staring at the blonde.

"What-oh hey Jewel." Brittany says smiling at her friend.

"Wasn't I picking you up this morning? I showed up at your house, but no one was there." Jewel says.

"Sorry, I thought I texted you. San took me to school today." Brittany happily says.

"You two are back together?" Jewel sneers.

"Nope not yet." Brittany says.

"Good, she's not good enough for you." Jewel says.

"How would you know?" Brittany growls getting angry.

"Because she doesn't love you and respect you the way I do." Jewel says.

"Woah what?" Brittany says her eyebrows disappearing into her hair completely.

"I love you Brittany and I'd make a much better girlfriend than Santana." Jewel tells her.

Brittany just stares at her in complete disbelief. She had no idea Jewel felt this way and now wonders if she should listen to Santana more. Her girlfriend has never liked the other girl.

Santana looks over to see Jewel making a move on her girl. But she loses it when Jewel kisses Brittany.

"Oh hell no!" Santana booms shoving Quinn out of the way.

"Jewel," Brittany gasps shoving her away.

"Come on Britt-"

Before Jewel can finish her sentence Santana knocks her over on the ground, punching her hard.

"Leave Britt alone." Santana growls standing over her.

"Get over yourself, she left you for being a bitch." Jewel says getting up.

"Please, Britt loves me and you're fucking jealous she will never love you." Santana growls.

Brittany has moved behind Santana wrapping her arms around the Latina. She wants to keep the other girl calm.

"Watch yourself Jewel, one wrong move and we'll have you kicked off the Cheerios." Quinn says wanting to avoid the blood bath that is about to occur if Jewel insults Santana anymore.

"Fine, you can keep the stupid bitch to yourself then. I don't want her anymore." Jewel spats to Santana.

"Don't fucking insult Brittany!" Santana growls.

Brittany's face falls and she lets go of Santana who she was holding on to. Santana fights an internal battle of wither to beat up Jewel for insulting her woman or comfort Britt. Comfort wins out as she turns around and wraps her arms around the blonde.

"Shh honey it's okay." Santana softly says cradling Brittany in her arms.

She sobs into Santana's chest, yet another person thinking she's stupid.

"You are so smart Britt Britt, no one in this school is half as smart as you." Santana whispers in her ear.

Quinn watches as the normally tough, guarded, quick tongued Latina comforts her girlfriend. Holding her like she's the most precious thing in the world which Quinn thinks to Santana she probably is.

"Jewel!" Sue shouts storming down the hall.

A rumor has reached her that her newest Cheerio has upset her blonde dancing miracle that keeps her best pitbull in line. No one is allowed to mess with the border jumper or her ditzy blonde.

"What's going on here!?" Sue booms.

Brittany starts crying even harder, hiding her head even deeper in Santana's chest. Santana looks up and glares at her coach causing Sue to take a step back. Even Sue knows not to mess with the Latina when she's protecting Brittany.

"Jewel, called Brittany stupid." Quinn tells Sue. "She also tried to break them up."

"Turn your uniform in now! You're off the team now!" Sue shouts.

Santana continues to comfort Brittany, but moves her into an empty classroom wanting some privacy.

"We don't have to see her again." Santana tells her.

"But everyone heard her call me stupid." Brittany sobs and Santana whips away her tears.

"You're not stupid and anyone who says so will have to deal with me." Santana tells her.

"But-"

"No Britt you are the smartest person I know and I'll beat up anyone who says anything else." Santana promises her.

"You're too good for me." Brittany says giving her a sad smile.

"No Britt, you're too good for me. I'm a judgmental bitch who everyone hates and is scared of." Santana says.

"You're really sweet and nice." Brittany says pouting.

"Only to you baby." Santana says cupping her face and giving her a peck on the lips.

"You always protect me and are there for me." Brittany tells her. "You're more than good enough for me."

"And so are you for me." Santana says.

"We're prefect for each other." Brittany says laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"So…..does this mean we're officially dating again?" Santana hopefully asks.

Brittany bites her lip, nodding yes.

"YES!" Santana says fist pumping.

"But if you ever do that to me again we'll be through okay." Brittany says narrowing her eyes at Santana.

"Oh I know Britt." Santana says kissing her.

Santana helps her up and they walk out hand and hand just the way it should be.


End file.
